Birng me to life
by Vrele
Summary: SasuNaru. First songfic, it's horrible. Might rewrite, but I don't know yet   - RnR!
1. Prologue 1

Prologue

Sasuke couldn't believe he was doing this: hiding in the shadows, spying on his ex-best friend.

No, he told himself. This wasn't spying on someone; this was gauging the enemy.

Yeah, right.

*

Naruto felt eyes on him; he'd felt them ever since he'd crossed the banner saying 'Otakuthon!!".

He knew who it was – who couldn't tell when the love of their life was watching them? And so, when he'd finally gotten tired of it, he excused himself from Neji, who suspected nothing – Naruto used the toilet excuse. He walked off in the direction of the washrooms, and when he'd lost Neji, turned for the training field instead.

He stood in the middle of the grass, and sure enough, barely seconds passed before there was a rustling behind him.

Sasuke. He turned.


	2. I don't wanna hurt you

Ahh I forgot for the Prologue!! **Disclaimer:** don't own anything~~ la la laa

**Warning:** slash, sex, the usual.

**Btw: **the lines keep skipping, for some reason, so very sorry if it's hard or weird to read. Will you dear readers tell me how I did? Thanks.

* * *

_How can you see into my eyes, __like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core,__  
__where I've become so numb… _

_Without__ a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold__ - __  
__Until you find it there and lead it back home._

Sasuke was slightly surprised when Naruto didn't jump but turned calmly, though he hid that emotion like a professional. The blond met his eyes steadily, searchingly: "Why did you come back?"

"To kill you."

"Never." Those sapphire eyes hardened with determination; Sasuke met them and abruptly felt his eyes burn with tears. He wanted that gaze to soften. He didn't want those beautiful eyes turn hard, cold at the sight of him! But he stared back, managing to force the tears back, to force himself to feel nothing – to be absolutely numb. His eyes became cold, empty. He stared emotionlessly; Naruto bored into his eyes.

"You don't really want to kill me, do you?" There was a trace of confusion in Naruto's voice; the sapphire eyes softened – and Sasuke's eyes suddenly burned with a vengeance. But he didn't cry.

He settled for crumpling to the ground, wordlessly, emotionlessly, as if rehearsed. And then, and _only_ then, he let the tears flow.

_(Wake me up)__  
__Wake me up inside__  
__(I can't wake up)__  
__Wake me up inside__  
__(Save me)__  
__Call my name and save me from the dark__  
__(Wake me up)__  
__Bid my blood to run__  
__(I can't wake up)__  
__Before I come undone__  
__(Save me)__  
__Save me from the nothing I've become_

Naruto's heart nearly broke as he watched Sasuke: the crumpled, silently crying Sasuke – the very same, power-thirsty Sasuke who'd wanted to kill him. Within seconds he was before the boy, – oh, yeah, Sasuke was still a boy – taking the pale Uchiha face gently in his hand, softly pressing his lips to Sasuke's: _**don't cry.**_

Sasuke tasted like strawberry.

_Now that I know what I'm without,__  
__you can't just leave me__  
__Breathe into me, and make me real__  
__Bring me to life_

The kiss picked up speed – both were needier than they'd thought. Buttons came undone, sleeves were pushed off, revealing snow white and tan skin.

_(Wake me up)__  
__Wake me up inside__  
__(I can't wake up)__  
__Wake me up inside__  
__(Save me)__  
__Call my name and save me from the dark__  
__(Wake me up)__  
__Bid my blood to run__  
__(I can't wake up)__  
__Before I come undone__  
__(Save me)__  
__Save me from the nothing I've become_

Naruto let his eyes roamed over Sasuke's body: how beautiful it was! His gaze went up north to meet ebony. A rush overtook him; he pressed his chest to the one below, felt the other's hip buck to meet his. He slipped an arm into the gap between the ground and the small of Sasuke's back, lifting his body further. His left hand slipped between long legs, fingering the tight entrance, occasionally slipping a fingertip in – Sasuke went cross-eyed.

_Bring me to life __  
__(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)__  
__Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling _

_Only you are the life among the dead…_

Sasuke could barely take it – he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, pulling himself up, whispering: "Please… hurry up already…"

He got his wish: it felt like his head exploded, he saw stars behind his eyelids as Naruto entered him. It didn't take him long to find the spot that drove the raven's senses crazy. _… _The blond pulled out almost completely, he almost complained before he slammed right back in, in to the hilt – Sasuke screamed into his neck. And again Naruto pulled out, going back in much slower than before; he couldn't hurt the boy, couldn't bear to break him – Sasuke pushed him back, somehow managing to get him into a sitting position, with himself straddling his thighs. He lifted his body and dropped down, clamping on his lower lip to keep from screaming.

_(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see__  
__kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)__  
__I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,__  
__got to open my eyes to everything__  
__(Without a thought without a voice without a soul,__  
__don't let me die here;__  
__There must be something more)__  
__Bring me to life…__  
_  
Sasuke moaned his seme's name as a white wave drowned him, semen shooting to cover their abdomens. With a muffled moan, Naruto came too, filling his uke with all that he had – and possibly more. Drained, they remained still, panting into each other's neck, arms around the other's neck/waist.

_(Wake me up)__  
__Wake me up inside__  
__(I can't wake up)__  
__Wake me up inside__  
__(Save me)__  
__Call my name and save me from the dark__  
__(Wake me up)__  
__Bid my blood to run__  
__(I can't wake up)__  
__Before I come undone__  
__(Save me)__  
__Save me from the nothing I've become_

As their breathing steadied, Sasuke was filled with a sensation he had never experienced in his life: it made him want to giggle, to laugh – it filled him with happiness, and ecstasy – and thoughts of Naruto. But he neither giggled nor laughed, choosing instead to press his mouth to that of said blond, who said 'Hmm?' and took over, treating Sasuke's mouth to the sweet taste of blueberries.

_Bring me to life__  
__(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)__  
__Bring me to life………._

"Naruto?" Sasuke said, relaxing in his ex-best friend's arms a few days later.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Me too."

* * *

**End Note:** WHOO! That is done! I was seriously getting sick of the song, playing over and over and over… Tell me how I did? Please? If it was good I may write other songfics with more common couples – like SasuNeji! Or maybe GaaLee? I dunno yet. Anyway, reviewers get cookies! And a hug. Who wants a hug?

^_^ ,

~'Vrele


End file.
